chaos_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Red Satoshi
History Early Years Red Satoshi(Isamu Akai in his native Japanese) was born on August 8 of 1984, as the son of Hanako Satoshi. His mother, Hanako, was a former lab aide and restaurant manager, having to juggle between two jobs due to her husband leaving to become a trainer and not returning while Red was young. The only thing known about him is that he enjoyed SFES games and that he named him Red hoping to be warm-hearted with a strong sense of adventure like a powerful fire. He wasn't very talkative during his early years, but due to his mother's job, Red briefly befriended two kids from his town, Blue Oak and Green Reafu. This changed when Green disappeared from Pallet Town as a bird-like pokemon dragged her away. The incident was so traumatic that both kids deemed it a nightmare. Due to the trio being broken, Blue started attempting to act cool, shunning Red and leading to the latter reverting to his silent state, forgetting their brief friendship with the other girl...That is until he found out about Pokemon. While swimming one day Red began to drown and a nearby poliwag was unable to do anything, due to being unable to help Red in his current state he evolved into Poliwhirl and saved him. Hanako caught the Poliwhirl shortly after, naming it Poli. Since that age, Red had been watching the championships of Kanto and Johto, aiming to be a Pokemon Master. Shades of the Awaiting Journey His dream would come true at the age of 11, as at the beginning of April in 1996, Professor Oak, a prestigious scientist around Pallet Town and Blue´s grandfather, called both kids to his lab to give them a pokemon between three starters, Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur. Red choose Charmander naming it Sepultura, while Blue chose Squirtle, Red had his first battle, which he lost. Red went to Viridian City to get a parcel from Oak, which was an odd Gold and SIlver pokeball. Oak then called Blue again to give both kids a device named Pokedex, which was a pokemon encyclopedia that could record caught pokemon, tasking them with gathering info of every pokemon known. While catching pokemon, he fought Blue once more around Viridian City, losing again. Unknown to them, the match was being seen by a mysterious person, who encouraged Red to challenge the gym leaders so that way he could learn more about the bond between the trainer and the pokemon. Red, cheered up, and went to Viridian Forest, where he caught a trouble making Pikachu, naming it Pika, gaining his loyalty after saving him from a flock of pidgeys, despite this Pika still hated Pokeballs. Red arrived to Pewter City and after healing his pokemon headed towards the gym, where he found out that the person he talked with before was none other than the gym leader, Brock. During the gym battle, Red learned how to coordinate attacks with his pokemon and how to use strategy. Despite his strongest having type disadvantage, Red emerged victorious and got the Boulder Badge. Preparing for Trouble While going towards the Mt Moon to reach the next gym, he helped a girl of his age named Misty to fend off against Team Rocket at Mt. Moon, recovering a fossil and a moonstone. She then revealed she was the Cerulean gym leader. Red challenged her, despite losing at first, upon training and being given a Bulbasaur from the Hidden Village House due to his friendship with his pokemon, he challenged her again and won, earning the Cascade Badge. At Nugget Bridge, he finally defeated Blue in a battle, making Sepultura evolve into Charmeleon. He later found a Rattata claiming to be a scientist named Bill stuck in such form, after Red helped him turn back to normal, he was given a ticket to SS Anne at Vermillion. Upon arriving to Vermillion, he heard rumors about pokemon being stolen, Red went into the ship, battling Blue once more and helping the seasick Captain, who taught his Bulbasaur to cut trees. Upon finding out his ship was being used as cargo for stolen pokemon, the captain, Blue and Red tried to stop the operation, but were defeated by Lt. Surge, whom used his electrode to make the ship sink. Red was saved by Officer Jenny and her Squirtle. Red later went to Surge´s gym and challenged him once more, this time winning the battle and being awarded the Thunder Badge. Surge was put under probation and Police Officer Jenny gave Red a mischievous Squirtle, noting that a good trainer like Red could put it through the right path. He later helped a shady researcher named Giovanni get some Fossils from Diglett Cave and get to Pewter City, only to see that Pewter Museum of Science is set ablaze by two Magmar. Red battled the Magmar, upon defeating them, Giovanni gave him an Old Amber. The Haunted Tower of Terror Red arrived at Lavender Town, upon visiting the pokemon house, Reina, a volunteer, told him that Team Rocket were poaching pokemon, killed a newborn Cubone´s mother and took control of Pokemon tower, kidnapping the owner Mr. Fuji. Red went there with Cubone attempted to follow him, but were ambushed by ghosts leading them to leave, outside Team Rocket kidnapped Cubone towards Celadon City, Red chased them. Around the road Red is scammed out of his money and badges by a pre-teen Green. Later she almost gets kidnapped by Team Rocket, but Red saved her, after this altercation, Green leaves Red's Badges entrusted in his pocket. Red then goes Celadon gym, where Erika tells him to find an Eevee. Red later catches a strange Eevee at the roof of Celadon Building, being able to swap between his evolutions due to a device on his ear. Erika later tells Red Team Rocket rumors of Team Rocket's headquarters being located somewhere around the city, but that she was never able to find it. Red explored the game corner, finding two rocket agents muttering about a passage. Upon finding it he freed the pokemon around the hideout, he later fought the boss of team rocket, who was revealed to be Giovanni, who tested his strength and gave Red the Silph Co, before escaping. Red proceed to rush towards Lavender Town to rescue Mr. Fuji, helped by Blue. As they were talking, a ghost appeared, which was then revealed to be Cubone's deceased mother, Marowak. Reina appeared with Cubone, who had climber the tower, he then had a tender reunion with its mother before she passed away to a better life. Red rescued Mr. Fuji as they went to the Pokemon House, where he gave Red a Poké Flute and two mysterious stones. Blasting Off Team Rocket Red, Green and Blue reached Saffron City, stopping Team Rocket from seizing Silph Co, Red fought against Giovanni again, losing this time as the later escaped. Silph president awarded Red a Lapras and a Masterball as thanks for saving his company. While the three heroes attempted to leave, Sabrina, the gym leader, teleported them inside her gym, where they challenged her and almost lost if it wasn't for Green´s haunter teasing her to the point of her laughing. After defeating her, she awarded them with the Marsh badge and turned herself in and was put in probation much like Surge. Red later fought against the leader of Saffron Dojo, being awarded with a Hitmonchan. Red later catches a Snorlax blocking the cycling road, waking it up with the pokeflute. Red later catches many pokemon in the Safari Zone, also giving the warden his false teeth. He later went towards the gym, whose leader Koga also worked for Team Rocket. After a battle, Koga´s family convinced him to leave Team Rocket. Koga agreed and gave Red the Soul Badge. At Seafoam islands Red traveled alongside Misty towards Cinnabar. They ventured through the pokemon mansion, finding missing journals about a lost pokemon. Team Rocket later attacked the gym leader Blaine, as the trainers attempted to help him. Despite being outnumbered, Blaine went to the lab to revive the fossils Red had, turning them into Omanyte and Aerodactyl, with them, they blasted off Team Rocket. Blaine properly introduced himself as the gym leader, upon a quiz test, Blaine allowed Red to challenge him. After Red won, Blaine awarded him the Volcano badge. Bill asked Red for his help to go at the Sevii Islands to gather something, but Green appeared and offered to go instead. Red also gave Misty the Omanyte, due to already having two water types. At Viridian City, Red protected a girl named Yellow from wild pokemon and helped her to catch a Rattata. Entering the Gym, Red finds out the gym leader is Giovanni, who challenges Red with a catch: if Red loses he has to join Team Rocket, but if Red wins, Giovanni would disband Team Rocket. Despite almost losing, due to his trust on Charizard, Red managed to win, with Giovanni giving him the Earth Badge and fulfilling his promise. Taking on the Kanto League Due to only two trainers having eight badges and due to the Viridian Gym Leader being revealed to be the leader of Team Rocket, the League Tournament was cancelled, leading to Red and Blue being able to fight the Elite Four directly. After Red defeated them in a row, he found out that Blue had defeated them before him and became the champion. Blue challenged Red to a battle to determine which of them was the best once for all, which Red accepted. The titanic battle was only decided when Charizard defeated Blastoise despite a type disadvantage. Soon afterward, Professor Oak came by to congratulate both Trainers and had Red follow him into the Hall of Fame, where he registered his data as one of the Trainers who defeated the Elite Four and Champion. Sevii Islands Journey Celio, one of Bill's friends whom Green already met needed help with his to do on his network machine, as he wishes to link to yet another region. Since the signal isn't strong, he needed Red and Green to go to the Sevii Islands to gather a Ruby and a Sapphire. While Green went to gather the Ruby, Red went towards Ruin Valley, where upon attempting to gather the Sapphire, it was stolen by a scientist named Gideon. Red gave chase and went towards Five Isle Meadow, infiltrating the warehouse with Green´s help and finding out that Giovanni´s wife, Arianna, and second in command, Archer, attempted to revive the team. Red defeated them and Gideon, who returned the Sapphire, allowing network links with other national regions. The Origin Pokemon Red returned to Professor Oak's lab and saw that Blue had been injured by a powerful Pokemon in Cerulean Cave, Red went there, where he found Blaine, who explained that he and Dr. Fuji created him by cloning the origin Pokemon Mew, and that the diaries at the Pokemon Mansion belonged to the people who worked on the experiment. Despite Blaine insisting Red to not do that, Red decided to go and catch Mewtwo. Red then went all the way inside the Cerulean Cave to find the clone pokemon, whose incredible power overwhelmed Red's entire team, save for Sepultura. Due to Mewtwo ́s psychic balls, Red almost drowned, but was saved by Charizard, the two stones Fuji gave him reacted within charizard, who mega evolved into Mega Charizard X. Its newfound power allowed Charizard to weaken Mewtwo enough for Red to attempt capture. After a failed capture attempt, Charizard persisted with the fight, Red remembered the master ball, which he threw at Mewtwo and successfully caught it. After getting the info, he gave the master ball to Blaine, feeling that since he is partially Mewtwo ́s creator he should have it. He then returned home to dinner with his mother, Blue, and Professor Oak. Realizing his work on the Pokédex was not done yet, Red ventured off to other regions to catch the most elusive of all Pokémon, Mew. The Evil Four? In 1998, Red receives an invitation to battle Bruno of the Elite Four at Mt. Moon. During the battle, Bruno stops to let several Diglett and Dugtrio pass and then Agatha, whom had been influenced by an unknown pokemon along with other Elite Four members, used her mind controlling powers over him to render him incapable of further battle. Red is then confronted by Lorelei and Agatha, who want him to join them in their quest to wipe out humanity for the sake of Pokémon. They also want information about Giovanni so they can find the Earth Badge to power the Badge Energy Amplifier that Agatha retrieved at the Silph Co. rubble. Red told them that he didn't knew anything, Lorelei froze him in a block of ice, making everybody though that he has disappeared since nobody else had seen him for over a month. Only Pika escapes and makes it to Professor Oak's laboratory, where he teams up with Yellow. Red's frozen ice sculpture is found by Brock in Mt. Moon, but Red is nowhere to be found. Even Bruno, looking for Red so they could finish the battle that they started, can't trace him. Giovanni later rescues Red, enabling him to seek out his friends and help them fight the Elite Four on Cerise Island. Red arrives just in time to save Bill and Lt. Surge, as Yellow defeated Lance and restored the Elite Four back to normal. Red proceeded to train at Mt. Silver. Mt. Silver In 1999, Red still trained often at Mt. Silver, hoping that there was someone that could best him now that he was at his peak, despite just being 14. Eventually, Ethan Gold, a trainer from Johto, arrived there and challenged Red, losing at first, but after training under him, challenged him once more, defeating him. Red smiled, leaving Mt. Silver and giving him a ticket to go to the Sevii Islands so he could fulfill his pokedex like he did. Later, the Johto Radio Director, having head from Ethan about his battle against Red on Mt. Silver, was inspired and decided to direct a show based on Red's Pokémon team named Proteam Omega. The show would become popular around Kanto, Johto, Sinnoh, and Rijon, known fans being Lucas Koki and Silver Sakaki. Category:Characters